


Cute

by annetta23



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Liverpool F.C., M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 08:20:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14564892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annetta23/pseuds/annetta23
Summary: Life post coming out of Jordan Henderson and Adam Lallana. Cute would sum it up.





	Cute

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Zoe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zoe/gifts).



I thought we would have to suffer. Thought we would have to play the poker face, or the Hide and Seek game. I imagined I’d have to watch Adam across the field during morning briefs, acting like it’s nothing while I would “molest” him inside my aching, desperate head.

I thought there would be a chapter of denial and playing secrets. I thought coming clean about us to the world would be a big, hard deal.

It’s been months, and I was wrong. Dead wrong.

The world was a welcoming, open arms. It was so smooth, so easy. Fuss free, as if the whole universe was gay since day one, and we’re late to join the party.

I’d be okay with a bit of drama, though I was glad for Adam and his soft heart that coming out was a happy ending for us.

 

“Why would you,” Adam chuckled, “want some tension?”

He found it funny. Adam popped his head off his polo against his locker, keeping my eyes busy with his delectable torso while my head decided, that I didn’t know the answer.

“I don’t know, love. Just wonder how we’d be, if things were different,”

“If the lads were homophobes,” Adam suggested and cutely shuddered.

“Yeah, I’d be miserable,”

Adam smiled to me, and I returned the favor. And that second I knew, we both we’re too silly for worrying over a non-existent troubles. Just like kids and their case of closet monsters.

Clearing my head, I walked to Adam without any invitation. He blushed as I lower my head, and we met by the lips. Surprisingly, kissing for the first time in our locker room.

Not that I planned a quick one, but it lasted longer than I thought. That happened a lot...Adam got me addicted to him and detoured me a lot. He let out a muffled squeal as I pulled him closer by the ass. My hand got busy and-

"OH! Sorry,"

 

Adam's hold on me tightened, and all blood rushing away from his face. Right before the door slammed close we made out Virgil's guilty face and it was just too funny.

But Adam's face was even funnier. My poor thing, I thought he nearly had a heart attack.

"You okay?" 

Adam pressed his chest. He had no idea how naturally dramatic he was.

"So that's how...Getting caught feels like. My heart..."

"Aw let's come home," I said, loving it when Adam got all cute. "I'll take care of that poor heart."

And Adam's smile turned wicked as he said,

"You mean we gonna have sex?"

That. I had to deal with cute, naive remarks like that daily. If I was not careful I might crush my boyfriend in my arms by violent hugs one of these days. But so far I could handle the urge. 

"Oh I mean more like have some tea and carrot cake. But sex will do too," 

And we eventually had both.


End file.
